Why Come Now?
by DaniellePhantomhive
Summary: what if yugi had found sorcery as a way to cope with losing everything after that one duel? femYugi also, this started off as a typical YYxY story...kinda leaning toward something else :) btw so not done with this story any time soon -
1. Chapter 1

Ever since yami left yugi, things didn't go to well. The pharaoh was happy to be back in his time, but something in his heart was missing. He was the darkness, but even the darkness misses his light. And deep in her lights heart, she missed her darkness.

But things have gone from ok to bad to worse. The courage that yami gave yugi didn't last long. Joey tristan and tea have lost contact with her 4 months after the pharaoh has gone. Joey and Tristan for other reasons, tea had forgotten about yugi because without the pharaoh, she no longer had interest in her. Month after month of feeling lonely, forgotten and pushed aside, yugi couldn't take it anymore. So she turned to magic. After 1 year of practicing, she became the most powerful sorceress in all of domino city. She still attends school, not that she has a choice considering she's a senior, but she's the most feared female student. Right up there with Seto Kaiba. Everyone knows not to mess with him.

Four years had passed without the pharaoh realizing it. So he went to his own sorcerer and asked for a spell that would help him locate his light. The sorcerer agreed and chanted a spell that opened a door to the other side. The pharaoh could not believe his eyes. Yugi was having a normal conversation with Kaiba. What was more surprising than anything was kaiba wasn't walking away or calling her names the way he used to. He was actually enjoying himself. What happened next surprised the dark side like nothing ever has before. Yugi smirked and started to mover her hand in the air, then something appeared on the floor making some of the other students slip and slide all over the cafeteria. This made kaiba and yugi laugh. They didn't care that the people they just pranked was the football team. The pharaoh watched as all this played out. In his mind there was no way that he would have let yugi do that in the first place let alone let anyone harm her. The football team started walking toward her and kaiba. As the quarterback was about to punch kaiba, he stopped suddenly. And not by choice. Yugi lifted u her hand and all the players stopped in their tracks.

"c'mon, don't get so serious, we just wanted to have a little fun"

"and with the way you guys used to pick on yugi I'd say that's not a bad idea"

"since when do you stand up for this little twerp?"

Yugi smirked "I'd watch who your calling a twerp considering I can control your every move for right now"

Kaiba and yugi started walking away. Yugi snapped her fingers and released the football team from her control. The pharaoh couldn't believe what he had just saw.

"what just happened?"

"what do you mean my pharaoh?"

"I mean why didn't any of yugi's friends stop her!"

"because kaiba is her only friend and you should already know how kaiba's mind work"

"yes but what made yugi change? Why is she so different?"

"it all began after you left her life became a horrible nightmare to live. Those four months she endured were the worst. Her three friends she held on to so dearly just threw her aside. Mr. Wheeler and Mr. Taylor had left her for reasons I still do not know. But Ms. Gardner left her because you weren't around anymore."

"what?"

"before she put the puzzle together, yugi made friends with her charm and good manners. When she found you she mustered up the courage she had left after you returned home and tried to regain her friends back, nothing she could do would make them take her back"

With that story over the sorcerer brought his staff to the mirror he was using and chanted another spell.

"I must show you what happened, its even to sad for me to say"

The magic brought them back 3 years ago to the day joey, tristan and tea left yugi, not wanting to be friends anymore.

"hey guys wanna come to the game shop and help me sort out duel monsters cards?"

"why do we wanna do that? We don't wanna waste our day"

"but joey…"

"come on joey, lets go"

"tistan, tea! Wanna hang out?"

"get away from me you little runt"

This caught yugi off guard and she stepped back not believing what she was hearing.

"but tea.."

"listen I don't know what it takes to get rid of you, the pharaoh is no longer around! Why on earth would I wanna hang around someone who doesn't interest me? The only thing your doing is wasting my time, unless you got the pharaoh in that hideous hello kitty necklace of yours, I suggest you get out of my face."

With that tea walk away and yugi fell to the ground in tears. As the pharaoh watched this, his blood boiled. Yugi's friend grew to like him more than yugi. Even though they saw how much yugi needed them, they still threw her to the side like she was a rag doll.

"and that's when everything went downhill. She found her love for sorcery and she practiced vigorously. Soon becoming the most feared and powerful sorceress in all of domino city. There are few who practice this but none are as good as Ms. Motou."

"is there a way you can put me back into that era?"

"that is a tricky request pharaoh, would you really want to leave your home and your grandfather?"

"I understand I would be leaving everyone, but Yugi needs me now more than ever, and I would never back down from a friend, especially"

"I fully understand your needs, very well then I will bring you back to the future, but when and if your ready to come back, just close your eyes and hold your millennium puzzle and I shall bring you back home"

"thank you so very much"

With that statement ending the sorcerer chanted and in a blink of an eye, the pharaoh was back into the future.

Yami looked around and found himself at Domino High School, where the day was soon over as he heard the bell. As he looked towards the door he found the person he was looking for, with kaiba.

"YUGI!"

Yugi squinted her eyes, then looked at kaiba.

"that can't be who I think it is…can it?"

"I don't know but I wouldn't trust him"

Kaiba and Yugi walked away.

"Aibou! WAIT!"

Yugi gasped and tuned around slowly with wide eyes.

"what did you call me?"

"Aibou?"

"I haven't heard that name in years, pharaoh is that really you?"

"yes it is! I had to come back"

"so your just gonna show up out of nowhere?"

"well, kind of, but I have been watching you for some time and I do not like the way you've been acting and I thought…"

"you've been watching me? Like some kind of freak! And if you have been watching me don't you think you could have came back into my life a little earlier? You saw everything that's been happening to me but instead of coming back and helping me you decided 'noo she'll be fine she's a strong little girl', well you right about one thing now, I am a strong girl! Im stronger than anyone"

"but Aibou listen to me being strong doesn't mean…"

"save it…im done talking to you, go find your real friends, I've got all I need in seto anyway and I know they've missed you"

"but yugi…"

"I'd suggest you not piss her off, bad things happen to those who do…"

With that kaiba and yugi walked off together leaving the pharaoh alone by the school doors while everyone else walked pass him on their way home. As the pharaoh stood in the doorway dumbfounded, he did not realize that Joey, Tea and Tristan were coming. He then heard a loud squeal.

"OMG PHARAOH! YOUR BACK!"

"what? Let go of me"

That didn't even phase Tea because she did not let go, she was holding on like a mouse trap.

"hey buddy, glad your back, it was startin to get real boring wit out ya"

"what do you mean boring? What about Yugi?"

"who cares about her, she's not as amazing as you are my sweet handsome pharaoh"

"ok what part of get off me don't you understand?"

"Yami-kins…"

"shut up all of you!"

"whats your deal dude?"

"my deal? My freakin' deal is that it bothers me what you did to yugi"

"I don't see why that matters now? She's out of our lives, for now anyway"

"who would want that freak on our lives anyway with her freaky magic tricks"

"she wouldn't have had to turn to that if you guys hadn't throw her away"

"how is this our fault!"

"you guys have become so damn superficial! Its sick."

"I am not superficial! What about all those friendship speeches I used to make!"

"who cares about that now! Obviously neither of you do! None of you followed up on those speeches and quite frankly I was even tired of hearing them, but I stuck it out because you were yugi's friends, and I soon became to know you as my friends. But anyone who behaves like you guys are no friends of mine."

He started walking away.

"I don't know what he's so worked up about"

Yami heard that and his blood boiled even more.

He turned the corner to the game shop and found who he was looking for. She was unlocking the door and before she could step fully in the doorway, Yami called out to yugi.

"YUGI WAIT!"

"oh my ra what does it take to get rid of you!"

"please listen to me! I just want you to be the way you were before all of this."

"all of this could have been avoided, if you could have stayed…"

"yugi you know I had no choice, I had to go back to my own time"

"I understand that, but…why come back now?"

"I just want to help you out of this dark time"

"but what if I don't want help? What if im happy being the way I am! I like having some power! I like not being walked all over! I like having one friend I can trust without having to worry about whats gonna happen. Im happy the way I am right now, maybe ill change maybe I won't, but the bottom line is, I don't need you the way I needed you before, and its obvious that you don't need me either, so it'll be like we never met, go make amends with you best friends, they need you more than I do"

Just as the last sentence ended, she closed and locked the door to the game shop. The pharaoh stood there in shock, not knowing what to do he decided the only place he could go was to her best friend at the moment, Kaiba…


	2. Chapter 2

Sarah: ok lets get started!

Kaiba: why do I have to be her best friend? Why do I have to be her friend at all?

Sarah: call down Seto, its not like yugi's nice in this story

Kaiba: you may have a point but im still not a fan of it

Sarah: -kisses kaiba on the cheek- your so cute when you act like a tough guy :P

Kaiba: BLeehh!

Sarah: do the disclaimer or ill kiss you again!

Kaiba: O_O Sarah doesn't own any of us! Thank goodness -_-

* * *

><p>Kaiba was sitting in the living room of his mansion with mokuba.<p>

"Seto is Yugi gonna be ok?"

"I hope so mokuba, hopefully that ridiculous pharaoh took a hike"

Just as he said that the doorbell rang. When he opened it, there stood a drenched Yami from the tears and the rain.

"what do you want?"

"I want to talk to you about yugi"

"uh huh, keep talking…"

"all I want to know is why she would choose you, out of everyone, as a best friend"

"I don't know whether to be insulted or not…"

"cut the crap, why won't yugi listen to me?"

"after everything that's happened since that duel between you two, and you not coming back when she needed you the most, why would she listen to someone who broke her heart"

"so your telling me, that in her trying times, you're the one who came by her side?"

"well, not me, mokuba did. At first I was against it, but hearing her insult those 3 losers made me feel all tingly inside…bottom line is they did this to her, so I don't know why your so upset with me"

As Kaiba said that yami couldn't help but think he had a point. For the first time, yugi's misery wasn't caused by kaiba. Her so called friends tormented her. Talking to them one by one wouldn't do him any good, he had to find a way to get them altogether. The only thing that's gonna be tricky is trying to get yugi to come along with this, considering she doesn't want anything to do with the pharaoh.

Yami soon found someplace to stay and decided to leave the 4 of them notes on where they should meet. He told them to meet him behind domino high. He also had to lie to yugi saying that seto wanted to talk to her about something.

The next day they were all headed to the park by the school. They were surprised to see each other, before walking away they gave dirty looks and turned around.

"not so fast!"

They stopped and turned around looking at the pharaoh.

"you all need to sit down and listen"

Yugi scoffed and said "you can't make me listen"

"if you don't I will never speak to any of you again!"

Thinking about that, they all sat down.

"I just have one question for all of you…what happened?"

"what do ya mean?"

"I mean what happened to the old you! The inseparable you! The 4 best friends that used to do everything together. Before you met me, you guys did everything to be friends with yugi, and with eachother. But now you guys are all caught up in getting to know me that you threw one of your best friend aside…I actually think I regret coming here…"

"of course you do…"

Yami turned to yugi surprised that she spoke.

"what do you mean by that Aibou?"

Yugi chuckled. "you tell me. You just said that you regret coming here. How do you think im supposed to feel about that?"

"you witch, he means he regrets coming to this life, having you out of all people put the puzzle together, you stupid good for nothing…mmmmmmffftt!"

Tea was cut off by yugi. She used her power to put imaginary tape around her mouth, which in his mind the pharaoh was thankful for.

"as I was saying was, that because this happened you regret coming here at all?"

"well yes, but…"

"so you regret me putting the puzzle together?"

"yugi…"

"you regret ever meeting me! You regret everything we've gone through together just finding out your name let alone your past Atem! You regret me putting my life out there for you, you regret the tears I shed during our last duel because I actually won knowing you had no choice but to leave!"

"no Aibou that's not what I meant!"

"then what did you mean?"

"all I meant was you guys all got caught up with me that you forgot about each other"

"well whose fault is that?" joey asked.

"wow joey, Seto's right, you are as dumb as you look"

"what!"

"calm down joey, she's not worth it"

"yea joe, im not worth it anymore"

"you used to be yug…"

"and again whose fault was that! I used to matter before the pharaoh showed up! I used to matter to the bully's you used to be! I used to matter to a lot of people! Its because of you guys I have no one to turn to but kaiba! Remember how he used to be all our enemy!"

As yugi was getting angrier, she started to glow, which means her powers were growing stronger each time she yelled.

"im still the same person I was before and after the pharaoh had left! I haven't changed! You guys have no idea how much pain you caused me that day! Joey, I used to look up to you like an older brother, you were my best friend. Tristan, I thought you were an awesome defender, you were always loyal, noticed how I said were…and Tea, I'll admit all your friendship speeches really annoyed the hell out of me…not that any of those things matter anymore because im the not the person anyone likes anymore. Im not the person who deserves any friends…im not the pharaoh. I don't know what you wanted to accomplish by bringing us all here, but whatever it was it didn't work."

Yugi got down from the table she was standing on and walked away. But before she did she turned around and said…

"see what I mean, real friends who are sincerely sorry, would have come to stop me from walking away"

She disappeared from sight, leaving everyone in a gasp, and tea still taped shut until she was a good enough feet away that her magic wore off.

* * *

><p>Yugi walked in her room closed the door and started venting.<p>

"ugh I can't believe him! I don't know what he thought he was gonna accomplish from that little ordeal, the only thing it did was make me more angry. How did he expect them to see how they went wrong. The only thing they care about is him, he should just keep it that way! And what did he want me to think after he said he regrets coming here. Well you know what I regret putting that damn puzzle together, I could have left him lost and confused and said I didn't want anything to do with him. But me being who I was, I couldn't just leave him to wonder the new world confused. It's not fun. But damnit why did he wanna come back now! UGH!"

She plopped down on her bed and started thinking, she felt something in her chest that she hadn't felt in a while.

"are my feelings for yami coming back? I did have a crush on him but I threw it out of my head and heart knowing we could never be…he's popular with everyone without even trying, all I have are these powers, from the darkside. I do enjoy it though."

She called seto and asked him to come over.


	3. Chapter 3

After Yugi called kaiba he sent his limo to pick her up and bring her to his house. It was raining and kaiba learned the hard way she wasn't a fan of it. They were in his office, Yugi pacing.

"Should I forgive him?"

"Your not seriously thinking about him are you?"

"I can't help it Seto, I mean he came back. That has to mean something right?"

"Yeah, it could mean that he's trying to get in your head, you finally have the backbone and respect you only had when he was here. He leaves and your so called friends ditch you like the cafeteria food."

"Yeah but…"

Kaiba slams his hands on his desk, making Yugi jump.

"Listen to me, I saw what they did to you, they forgot about you, discarded you like a candy wrapper."

Yugi looked down and started thinking. Since that whole thing since the pharaoh left, he had grown a soft spot for Yugi. Seeing how she finally stepped up and shown what she can do.

"Look Yugi…"

Kaiba walked over to her, kneeled, grasped her by the shoulders and looked into her amethyst eyes.

"You can't keep letting people get into your head, before this whole Egypt pharaoh nonsense, I never believed in this magic mumbo jumbo. But you do have the most powerful magic at your fingertips. You've got the football team scared of you. Don't let him take that away from you, keep being the strong woman you are"

"Your right Seto, I have to stay strong, he has to realize that after 4 years he can't just show up because he thinks he needed. After all that crap that happened I've taken care of myself. I taught myself what I know, he's not taking that satisfaction away from me"

Kaiba smiled.

"atta girl, im gonna get us something to drink"

"Wild Grape Smirnoff pleaseeee!"

"I know what to do"

Yugi smiled and laid on kaiba's couch that was right across from his desk. It's kind of strange that her and kaiba became such close friends. Ever since duelist kingdom they couldn't stand each other. She guessed it was because she was soft and unstable. But 3 years ago that changed. He saw her grow from a soft kitten to a strong tiger and he loved it. She showed no mercy to those who shunned her, who made fun of her change of clothes and demeanor. Yugi grew up from being a child to being a woman who knows what she wants. And like Kaiba, she enjoys to torment others. But unlike Kaiba she torments those who have tormented her first. Take the football team from before. They used to pick on her because she was smaller than everyone else, because she was the second smartest kid in school.

When she's not in school, out of the uniform code she used to dress in pastel colors. Now the colors in her closet are much darker. Right now she was dressed in a purple tank top, a black mesh over it, a black mini shirt with fishnets and combat boots. She even died her hair a velvet red because she couldn't stand to have the same style hair had him. It's now straight with black streaks.

Kaiba came back to his office with 2 bottles. Both Smirnoff, one green apple and the other wild grape.

"somebody got comfortable really quick"

"ha ha thanks to you"

"hmmm your welcome"

"what are you gonna do now Seto?"

"im gonna be on a conference call discussing the new Kaiba Corp. being built in the states"

"wow big business…mind if I sit in on it"

"still raining outside?"

"maybe"

Yugi giggled and hopped on the desk sitting legs cross next to Kaiba as he and two other associates talked.

- /3

Yami was walking around outside in the ran alone, thinking of ways to get Yugi to see that she was just acting out. Just than he bumped into someone.

"oh im very sorry"

he looked up and saw that he bumped into Tea.

"oh Yami! Im so happy to see you!"

she jumped up and down, dropped her umbrella and hugged him.

"Tea im not in the mood for hugging"

"are you still thinking about her? Haven't you realized she wants nothing to do with you? You tried to get through to her and she didn't want to listen. She's hopeless, she's stubborn, she's not even worth it. Besides you came back to have fun right? And having fun is not moping around thinking about someone who wronged you in the first place"

Yami couldn't believe what he was hearing. Tea had changed so much since he left. Tea was so kind and noble and the most important thing to her was friendship. Right now she's proving to him that those speeches were just a lie.

"are you kidding me?"

"what is it Yami-kins?"

"how could you talk about Yugi like that?!" she's your best friend! You guys have been through a lot, we all have"

"best friend? How could you be best friends with someone like her? She's deserves the one friend she has now"

she scoffed.

"besides, that "friend" of hers is probably more of a friend than she needs if you get my drift"

she started laughing hysterically.

"how could you say that? Im sure Kaiba has now interest in Yugi like that and…"

Tea cut him off.

"then why did all of a sudden he decide to become friends with her?"


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Yugi was woken up by a text on her cell phone.

-Yugi we need to talk ASAP-

she glanced at the clock and groaned.

Yugi quickly got dressed in a black laced dress, red knee high socks and black sneakers, and her velvet red hair in a ponytail.

While walking to Kaiba Corp. she saw Tristan walking on the opposite side of the street. Yugi grinned and decided to have some fun. She snapped her fingers and just like that Tristan's pants had disappeared. He was so into his music he had no idea. Thinking he would feel a breeze she waited and after about 5 minutes she was about to give up when she saw Duke Devlin walking toward Tristan laughing.

-hitting him- "hey Tristan what's up?"

"why are you laughing? Did I miss something?"

"really? You don't feel anything different? Not feeling a draft or anything?"

"what are you talking about dice boy?"

"look down?"

"…HOLY AHUJFHLUAFLHALIFA!"

he ran the other way toward his house.

"I swear I had my pants this morning!"

"sure you did tighty whities, sure you did"

Yugi scoffed.

"hmm not a bad start to the day"

she finally made her way over to Kaiba Corp. and rang the buzzer.

"what do you want?"

"be nice Seto I got cookies and a storyyy!"

she sang,

"oh joy"

when she got inside and into his office she proceeded to tell him the story.

"and you didn't record it for me?"

"I could act it out for you?"

"or you could paint me a picture?"

"OK!"

she got up and with her magic made puppets and told the story that way.

"ta daaa! And tats how my morning went! THANK YOU THANK YOU!"

she took a bow playfully while Kaiba clapped slowly.

"is that a smile I see Seto?"

"tell no one"

"my lips are sealed…"

"good."

A few seconds pass.

"SETO KAIBA HAS A SMILE!"

Yugi ran around his office screaming as loud as she could. But with little movement Kaiba caught, held her by the waste and has his hand over her mouth.

"if I let you go will you calm down?"

Yugi nodded. Kaiba let her go.

"party pooper"

"what?"

"nothing"

"uh huh"

"anywhoorreee you said you wanted to talk to me this morning"

"oh yes, I need a spokes model to show off some Kaiba Corp. products, interested?"

"hmmm depends on what kind of products…"

Yami kept walking around in deep thought thinking about what Tea had said. He walked around so much that he hadn't realized that he ended up in front of the game shop. And to his luck he walked up to the store the same time Yugi was getting home.

"YUGI!"

"oh crap what now?"

"just please talk to me"

"no I don't want to"

she was about to close the door but he stuck his foot in it.

"just listen for a minute"

"sigh fine talk fast"

"why are you acting like this?"

"really? I thought we went through this when you tried before."

"no I mean why are you running around with kaiba! of all people! After everything he's done to us? And your friends…"

"ok im gonna stop you right there, first of all stop yelling, second of all I don't know what you were thinking but you can't come back here expecting things to be different!"

yami was in thought that he had no idea that he was moving, moving closer toward Yugi and then he kissed her. He pulled away after 5 seconds.

(SLAP)

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

"yugi i…"

"GET OUT!"

she slammed the door in his face.

"oh crap…"


	5. Author's Note

Hey guys im not gonna be able to put up chapter 5 for a couple days, going on vacation but I will put it up as soon as I get back I promise while im on vacation ill write it so its all ready for you guys ^-^

-Sarah 33 =^w^=


	6. Chapter 6

*Yugi's P.O.V*

I cannot believe him! Who the hell does he think he is!? UGGGGHHHHH! Ok I gotta breath, I gotta calm down, the more I start thinking about him the madder I get and the more my powers want to hurt him….wait a freakin minute…..WHY THE HELL SHOULD I CARE! I don't know how many more time I have to tell him that just because he's back doesn't mean things are going to remain the same. Why won't he understand that the day he left was hell for me? No matter how many times he puts our old group in the same area, the results end the same. Nothing's gonna change. My powers have always been there but locked away, even from him. The more he tries the more upset im gonna get and lose complete control….like I almost did…

My cell started ringing and it was seto.

"hey dude whats up"

"I need you to come by tomorrow, gonna test some equipment on you and mokuba then shoot some pics and a short video of you guys using it"

"sure no problem"

"thanks yug"

I better be getting paid for this. Just at that moment I heard grandpa walk in.

"grandpa!"

"hey my granddaughter, how are you?"

"I could be better but I'd rather not talk about it"

"hm sounds fair enough, as long as you'll be ok"

"I'll be ok no worries, what's for dinner?"

"I was thinking about chicken parm tonight, sound good?"

"HECK YEA! Let me help papa!"

(the next day)

"Oh crap Seto's gonna kill me!"

Ok so im running a tad bit late….about an hour and a half to be precise. But hey I was tired. For some reason I couldn't get that idiot out of my head. I was so caught up in my thoughts I didn't realize where I was going and I bumped into someone.

"im so sorry I wasn't looking where I was…..on second thought im not that sorry"

"what the hell are you even doing on this block?"

"and who died and made you queen of the streets?"

"hmm I would have hoped by now you would have learned to stay away from me and my yami-kins"

"Yami-kin's…..really? does he even like you?"

"wha….how dare you! Of course he likes me!?"

"ok"

"who the hell are you to even ask that!?"

"hey im just asking cuz he kissed me last night"

I smirked, not because im proud of the kiss but because it completely pissed her off.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE KISSED YOU!? YOU MUST HAVE HAD HIM UNDER A SPELL OR SOMETHING YOU WHORE OF A WITCH! I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU WOULD DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT!?"

She was coming to hit me but I stopped her before she even got close.

"I want you to listen closely and to make sure you do…"

I waved my hand over her mouth and I sewed it shut.

"I don't want anything to do with him anymore, he kissed me cuz he feels bad about leaving, and do you know what I did? I slapped him and closed the door in his face. Also if you haven't noticed he pretty pissed off at you too, your too freakin clingy for anyone to be with you. And if you find someone, more power to them. Oh and another thing, you better get off your high pedestal, because the higher you go the harder your fat ass is gonna fall down"

With that I walked away, her still in the spell, by the time I got around the corner, it wore off, I know cuz I mean serially who can't hear her big mouth?

*Yami's P.O.V*

I was walking up and down the streets just wandering around thinking of a way to apologize to Yugi since she won't take a straight forward one. Then someone grabbed from behind and started crying into my back.

"what the…?"

"OH YAMI-KINS! IT WAS TERRIBLE!"

Oh great…

"I DON'T KNOW WHO THIS SLUT THINKS SHE IS! FIRST SHE ATTACKS ME FOR NO REASON, I BUPED INTO HER BY ACCIDENT I SAID I WAS SORRY!..."

As she kept talking I kept saying to myself lies lies lies…

"does this story have a point?"

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!? SHE WAS COMPLTELY MEAN TO ME FOR NO REASON!"

"Ok Tea I know you better than that, she bumper into you, didn't know who you were and she said sorry…am I right?"

"she also said you kissed her…is that true"

"yes yes it is"

She slapped me hard

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!? I THOUGHT WE HAD SOMETHING SPECIAL!?"

Calm down never hit a woman, Yugi will do it later…

"first off stop yelling and second of all there's nothing between us, never was, never will be. I mean why in the world would there be somethingwith the way you treated yuig after I left!?"

"Oh come on! Why are you still harping on that? Last time I checked you left, not us"

"oh you left alright, you left everything you stood for somewhere and you need to find it if not find someone else to trap"

With that I left her standing there yelling at me to come back. I get the middle of Domino square, where the big screen was. I remember the battle city tournament started here. I was smiling thinking about all the duels and strategies that were used when I was brought out of those thoughts by the commercial.

I looked up and immediately saw the 2 people demonstrating the newest creation in holographic technology. I watched in amazement, Yugi was so beautiful and putting her face on a bigger screen definitely made me drool a bit…thank goodness no one was around me.

*Yugi's P.O.V*

"that was fun seto!"

"yea big bro! can we do it again!?"

"im surrounded by children, no you can't do it again, it's not a toy you know"

"awwwww"

"yea awwwwwwwwwww"

"yugi how old are you?"

"im my shoe size at the moment!"

"that way younger than mokuba"

"that's not the point! Let us go again!"

Is it just me or is annoying Seto a little too much fun now a days hehe.

"tomorrow I'll think about it"

"aww poo"

"come on you two, let's go before you break something"

"really? How clumsy do you think I am? It's not like I can't just fix it with a snap of my fingers"

"that's not the point sorceress….get out"

"ok ok"

That was the first commercial I've ever done and it was pretty fun. I mean im shy and all but after I just focused on not messing up, I completely forgot about them shooting it. I stayed for a while longer at the Kaiba mansion, then walked home. It was a cool night, not too cold not too anything, it was actually a beautiful night.

I was walking home listening to my music when someone was walking toward me and lo and behold…it was him…

"sigh…alright let's hear it…"

"Yugi I just want you to talk to me, like we used to"

"used to used to used to…do you hear yourself?

He just stared at me.

"that's the past and whether you like it or not you can't go back in time to a place that once was"

"im not asking to go back in time I just want us the way we were, before I left"

"I don't understand what part of this your not getting?"

"what do you mean?"

"you want things the way they used to be I get that, but you can't change the way things are now, even my magic isn't powerful enough to do that, things are the way they are for a reason Yami. After you left everything made a drastic change. You were the only reason I had friends, and I went along with everything because I was so grateful for everything you've done for me…and then that duel came and I won and you had a choice to leave or stay…and you left"

"yugi I had no choice Egypt needed me…"

"yea well I needed you too, I told your stories about me getting bullied that I haven't even told joey or Tristan. And Tea, don't even get me started, she wouldn't even talk to me until I put the puzzle together. Things change Yami and you need to except that. If I remember correctly, in your words stop dwelling on the past for it cannot be changed no matter how hard you wish"

"what if I said I just want to get to know the new you?"

"I think you have a better chance of getting together with Tea before that happens"


	7. Chapter 7

*yugi's P.O.V*

I don't know how else or how differently to say this. I'm getting tired of repeating myself. He needs to get the hell over it already, he made his bed he needs to lie in it. I also don't understand how he always finds me. I get this is a small town but damn. Give me a break.

In the middle of my thoughts a plan comes to mind. I rush back over to Kaiba's mansion and ask him for a huge favor.

Yami's P.O.V

Everything's changed, everything's changed! Im so sick of hearing that! I don't understand how hard it is to talk to me. And the thought of the other one just annoys me! Why is it that every time I see her she's either with Kaiba or at his house or just just UGH!

Out of every one in the world she chooses him to be friends. When I was here not knowing who I was, she was so sweet and caring. Now its like someone switched her brain with someone else. I miss the old yugi, as many time as I say it, it doesn't help anything. Im not gonna lie though, she does look really good in her new choice of clothes. No wait yami stay focused on what your supposed to be doing. I have to find a way to get her to even be in the same room with me instead of the outside where she can walk away from me. I mean I can't grab her, that would be wrong and against my morals. But I have no idea of what to do next.

"in deep thought my king?"

"oh dark magician girl, I didn't notice you there"

"whats on your mind pharaoh?"

"Yugi is on my mind and I can't seem to shake her"

"well she was a good friend of your's in the past"

"but that's just it, I don't what it in the past, I want it now!"

"does she want the same?"

"it doesn't seem that way, she doesn't like the fact that I left her after our last duel"

"I don't blame her for being upset"

"HEY I HAD TO LEAVE! EGYPT NEEDED ME!"

"no need to yell pharaoh, im not agreeing with either of you"

"why not?"

"because, yes it is true Egypt needed you at the time, but in turn so did she. And she has no right and a right to be upset at you. She needs to realize you have duties but she felt lonely before you came into the picture, and now she feels the loneliness she did before she woke you"

"I guess you have a point but im here to make it up to her!"

"that may not matter now, you do know what they say pharaoh, "hell hath no fury like a woman scorned""

Dark Magician Girl was fading away…

"whats that supposed to mean?!"

"im not supposed to explain everything you know pharaoh"

With that she disappeared…

"thanks for nothing" Yami mumbled under his breath. Just then a book flew off the bookshelf and hit him in the head.

"OW! Ok im sorry!"

Yugi's P.O.V

"are you sure this is gonna work?"

"come on Seto I need to get him off my back!"

"fine fine fine"

"WOOT!"

I was jumping on the couch from pure joy. If this plan goes through with no problem, Yami's going to be furious…Yugi likes. I don't know why I referred to myself in the 3rd person but WHO CARES! I really appreciate Seto for doing this, ill thank him somehow.


	8. Chapter 8

Yami's P.O.V

Okay…something is def wrong today. Usually when Yugi sees me, she turns the other way automatically. Now it like she smiles and goes about her business. And not that I don't like her smile, it's just I haven't gotten a lot or any of that since I've gotten back. Ok no more contemplating this! She seems to be in a good mood go talk to her!

I see her by her locker and as soon as I approach her, kaiba comes out of nowhere and…ki…ki…..KISSES HER!? WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!? I quickly turned back around the corner and stood there in shock. I rubbed my eyes and pinched myself. I was def awake. I slid down the wall as the bell rang for the next class. This was no peck on the cheek or anything, this was a full blown lips on lips kiss. He wrapped his hand around her waist and it was passionate! I went to the bathroom and just stood there the rest of the period.

Yugi's P.O.V

"omg that felt so good!"

"the kiss?"

"well, yes Seto but I meant the look on Yami's face!"

Kaiba chuckled.

"I mean come on! he didn't even show up to class!"

"ok calm yourself child"

"hey watch it!"

Kaiba rolled his eyes and they kept walking to lunch.

Yami's P.O.V

Ive been sitting in the bathroom all day missing class and everything. At this point im not really interested in the lectures. WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?! The images have been playing in my mind like a frickin' movie!

"UGGGGHHHH!"

I screamed not knowing someone was in the stall next to me and they quickly ran out…without washing his hands might I add. Yeah Yami cuz that's the thing to focus on! I smacked myself in the head just to see if it was a dream…I now have a headache and now know it wasn't. out of everyone who's not me how could she have gone for kaiba…or maybe kaiba went for her? But even so…if she had no intent on going with him she would have pulled away. BUT what if this is all a ruse to get back at me for leaving!...but then again, she wouldn't try anything with kaiba for fear he might try something back.

"ugh I need to lie down…I should also stop talking to myself…out loud at least…"

Yugi's P.O.V

Ahh after a long day at school it's good to be home. Today was exciting none the less. I mean the kiss * SQUEAL!* ….wait….why am I squealing? A kiss was a kiss right…I mean there was nothing special about the way he grabbed me by the waist and gently put his lips on mine. Oh god im blushing! Can one kiss really make me blush this way? I mean when Yami kissed me all I felt was anger. This time it's different. I feel myself smiling. I think I actually liked the kiss.

Maybe I should give Seto a call. But…what if he thought nothing of the kiss? I mean hr did call me kid when we were talking. Ugh my head is spinning…am I falling in love with Seto after one measly kiss? Or am I letting my emotions get the better of me?...


	9. Chapter 9

Yugi's P.O.V

Ok it's Friday and here I am in my closet tryna look good for school. Since when do I care what I look like in school? I'm not looking to get any ones attention. As I pick my favorite black and purple chain mini dress. Ok so I had one person on my mind, and not the usual im gonna kill him thoughts. The more, I want him to think of me more. And no I don't want the guy I want to kill to think of me anymore, he does that enough. My best friend now that I've come to know more. And besides that jackass has only himself to blame for leaving the way he did. My red hair is a pony tail with my bangs at the sides. I put my calf high boots on, made sure I had everything for school in my bag and left. Obviously after taking one more good look in the mirror, before Seto's limo pulled up.

We dropped Mokuba off at his junior high school and then my heart started racing because we were alone in the car. I think he noticed the redness on my face because he chuckled.

"what's so funny?"

"oh nothing tomato face"

"SHUT IT!"

"what's got you so flustered?"

"nothing…nothing at all"

"I don't believe you but then again it's none of my business"

Oh you have no idea how wrong you are…

Yami's P.O.V

I really don't want to go to school today and as a pharaoh I shouldn't have to…but even back in my era I had a school like place. That again I didn't enjoy very much. And because I don't like it is not the main reason I don't wanna go, but they're gonna be there. I don't wanna see any of their romantic bull! Not just because I don't like it but because I know kaiba is playing with her heart! And I will not stand for it! I have to get there early enough to confront them about it whether they wanna talk to me or not! And at this rate it being almost 730 and me still in my pjs…im not off to a good start.

After getting completely ready its 10 to 8 and im running to the school now. The three of us have the same first class, so getting them in the same room will be easy.

And just like that there they are. Oh my lord she looks so beautiful. I approach them and clear my throat to get their attention. I mean a "hey guys" would have worked too but this came out first.

"may we help you sir?" kaiba said with his usual attitude.

"I need to talk to the both of you"

"so speak" Yugi said monotone.

"what's going on with you guys?"

"and what is that supposed to mean?"

"I mean come on! one day you guys are best friends and the next your kissing in the hallway like nothing!"

"ok I don't understand where that's any of your business pharaoh"

"it is my business because of all the history!"

"That's just it stupid, HISTORY"

"she's got a point you know"

"you talk about all this history between us and your not realizing the word you keep using. History means PAST. It is what it is and you cant change anything about it"

"and besides genius how is our private life any of your business? What we do in either our houses or here is truly nothing you need to concern yourself with"

"I don't care what you guys have to say about any of it. I know this is all a ruse just to get under my skin"

"a ruse?"

"yes! I mean come on kaiba, when have you ever become interested in yugi?"

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!?"

"I didn't mean anything bad by it I just…"

"you've done enough talking for the day moron, now just listen, you do realize that feelings can change, I mean considering you don't want to believe it but they can. And my feelings for yugi have changed whether you like it or not. She has become my best friend and you have never ever heard me say that before. And im not just saying that because we both have a likeness of hating you in common but after you left YOU'RE friends dumped her in a heartbeat. You have to realize that just because you're a pharaoh in your era, doesn't mean you can make everyone like you here. No out of our faces before you get hurt…and I don't mean by me…"

With a look of shock on my face I backed up and went to sit on the other side of the room.

Yugi P.O.V

Im in shock a little, his feelings had changed. Or maybe he was just defending me. Ugh I have to find out.

"um Seto"

"hm?"

"Did you really mean everything you said to him?"

"what do you mean?"

"about feelings changing?"

"well…"

"not completely right?"

He smiled at me and said…

"we're going to my place after school I'll explain it there…"


	10. Chapter 10

Yami's P.O.V

Great not only do I have no control of the situation, Kaiba's gonna take her back to his place and I mean it's not like she hasn't been there a bunch of times before, its' just none of it was this type of situation. I mean come on! This whole thing makes my blood boil and I can't do anything from the opposite side of the room. I'm mentally kicking myself because of that stupid little talk I thought was a good idea, she's not gonna want me anywhere near her and I don't know what Kaiba will do if I try. Oh lord my head is killing me…I just need this day to be over.

A couple more classes to go and I will have survived…and I use the term survive loosely. Why you ask? Because my next 3 classes all have Tea in them…see my point. I honestly do not know how we put up with her before.

"Yami-kins!"

"UGH!"

"aren't you excited that we have the next three classes together!?"

"not in the slightest"

"oh come on you silly pharaoh, start smiling a little, you haven't smiled in the slightest since you came back and I cannot for the life of me figure out why"

"of course not"

"hmm…you wouldn't still be all hung up on that witch, for what reason I do not know considering she's been pushing you away since you came back"

"and you know what, I do not blame her for that"

"you can't blame yourself either so might as well blame her"

She sat there and cackled while talking about Yugi, and have t put up with this for another 2 classes?

"ok lets get some things straight….one, of course I don't blame Yugi for pushing me away since I left…two, I blame you guys…and three, you Tea mostly"

She screeched in shock and disgust…oh well.

"where the hell do you come off talking to me like that? As your girlfriend I don't see why you have to get all bent out of shape at me! I didn't do anything of any sort to anyone to make them hate you! And again she has Kaiba I don't know why that's so hard for you to wrap your small mind around!"

With that she stormed off. Girlfriend…is she kidding me? Although I do have to agree with her on one thing, I still can't get over Yugi and Kaiba and I don't think I ever will…but for the love of god don't tell her she was right about that.

Yugi's P.O.V

I don't mean to squeal like a little school girl in my head buut…EEEEEEEEEEEPPP! I'm getting my things from my locker when I feel a pair of hands wrap around my waist. I jerked around in a panic til I realized it was Seto.

"calm down a little babe"

"pfft scuuse me for not quite being used to this"

"ok ok, got your stuff?"

"yea yea I got it"

"good the limo's outside"

With that he grabbed my hand all sweet like and he held the door for me. Im not sure who this guy is but I'm beginning to grow even fonder of it.

By the time we get to his house my heart is beating, I can't even say beating its more like POUNDING! We go into his mansion and straight to his office. In case your wondering Mokuba's at a friends house. He closes the door and begins to talk.

"ok of everything I said to that moron I meant…"

"none of it right? It was just to keep up the charade right?"

Set clears his throat…"as much as your hoping that's true, its not"

My mouth dropped.

"that's quite rude but I'll keep talking…my feelings have changed. Ever since I saw how you were acting towards those dweebs it made me feel all tingly inside. At first I brushed it off like nothing but then the more I hung out with you the feelings grew. And I didn't say anything before because its not my style to and its still not so no making fun of me"

"Seto…i…"

"let me finish, another reason I didn't say anything was because you were going through some things with this idiot and I didn't know how you would react. But ever since you came up with this plan I was behind you all the way"

He was getting closer to me and I bet he could see my heart pounding right out of my chest.

"would you be my girlfriend for real?"

"o…of course Seto"

He grabs me by my face and waist and kisses me slowly, laying me down on the couch gently.

Little did we know, we were being watched…


	11. Chapter 11

Yugi's P.O.V

Oh my god. I must be beet red right now. I'm lying in bed and not my bed either…with a sexy beast! I can't believe I did that! I mean I knew I would do this sorta thing but never with the person next to me.

"morning beautiful"

"morning Seto"

I said that with such glee in my voice that he chuckled and put his forehead to mine.

:you cute when your flushed"

"shut up!"

Well to shut me up he kissed me gently pushing me back on the bed.

"come on, we're gonna be late for school"

"oh crap! I got nothing to wear!"

"calm down babe, you should know by now that I got you covered"

I stared at him blankly. After a minute his computer turned on and went to my favorite website. He told me to pick out an entire outfit. It took me mere minutes to find it. And just like that it was here in a matter of 20 minutes. Not to sound like a gold digger or anything but I love that Seto has these connections.

I picked out a Hell Bunny Motley Dress and NYLA black mesh sneakers. (all from Hot Topic) as grateful as I am for him doing this, I don't want him wasting his money on me all the time. I mean not that im gonna be able to stop him either…I just throw a little fit when he does it.

I put on the dress, shoes and make-up I had in my bag and headed downstairs.

"k Seto im ready"

"and beautiful as ever"

I giggled like a little school girl…cuz well..i am…..DON'T JUDGE ME!

Yami's P.O.V

"ugh my head"

Im laying in bed with the pillow over my face with a horrible headache. The image is burned into my brain and all because I wanted to prove a point to myself. I just can't believe they would go this fair to get a rouse out of me! I mean luring her into this "relationship", if you wanna call it that, but let alone get her into his bed! He took her innocence and I for one will not stand for it!

I haven't gotten much sleep and how could I have? I mean all I want is to bring this monstrosity to an end. There is no love, only mild and I mean MILD attraction.

Walking to school in deep thought is never a good thing, considering all the walls in the way…and by walls I mean her.

"YAMI-KINS! BABY!"

"please leave me alone, I am in no mood for any of…what ever is yu have today"

"oh come on sweety, look at yourself, your driving yourself mad with all this. I do not understand why all these thoughts just won't stop…"

She turned around, crossed her arms and closed her eyes.

"in all honesty if you ask me after last night I can say that you no longer have to worry about this being a ruse…"

"oh I didn't ask…wait…how do you know what happened last night!?"

She chuckled and started walking away.

"I have my ways"

With that she was out of sight…

"what the…"


	12. Chapter 12

Yami's P.O.V

How the hell does she know what happened last night? Ugh I hate to have to do this but I have to catch up to her and get some answers.

"TEA WAIT!"

"what's the matter pumpkin pie?"

"I want answers…how do you know what happened between Kaiba and Yugi?"

"I said I have my ways, and that's all you need to know"

"no its not"

"YES it is. The last thing I want to do is lose you to that runt again and I will not stand for it"

"ok you can lose something or someone you never had"

"your so cute when your playing hard to get. I'll come pick you up after classes bye my little love bird"

I sighed. That was basically a waste. Ugh I have to get to class. I turned around and bumped into someone small.

"oh forgive me I wasn't watching where I was going."

"get a grip pharaoh just help me up"

"oh yugi, im sorry"

I helped her up and picked up her books.

"talking to your girlfriend?"

"she's not my girlfriend but of course she doesn't believe that"

She giggled. "well she is Tea"

"yea"

"what's wrong with you?"

"nothing…well….its about that night you spent with kaiba…"

"not this again…please save it"

"no its not that its just, when I was talking to Tea, she said she knew about that night and all I wanted to know was how she knew about it?"

"what the hell!? How does she know!?"

"that's what I've been trying to figure out. I tried to get the answer out of her a few minutes ago but all she kept saying was I have my ways."

"UGH! I can't stand her! Im gonna find out how she knows"

"im gonna help"

"why? I thought you hated Kaiba and I's unholy union?"

"well I do but this go way beyond that. I do still consider you my friend even after everything you've said to me. But this is taking this revenge thing to a whole new level, we don't need everyone knowing all your business"

"even if they know I can scare them easily"

"that may be true but things can take a turn for the worst no matter what the situation"

"yea I guess your right, but im not gonna just stand here while she knows this"

"neither am I, lets talk during lunch, ok?"

"yea ok, see you later"

Yugi's P.O.V

I can't believe that little bitch knows about me and Seto. I swear to god im gonna find out how she found out. And if she knows…who else knows…am I gonna become the school whore!? The hell with that! Im not gonna let her control me this way. I have more power than she does. Literally. I mean just who the hell does she think she is! The only reason she's doing this is to get with the pharaoh but she's too dense to realize that he wants nothing to do with her.

Its lunch time and I found the pharaoh sitting by himself…im not all that hungry and we need to get to the bottom of this.

"hey"

"hello"

"so do we have a plan?"

"not yet, im not sure how to even go about this. How do we get the information out of her?"

"well I was thinking about this, the only reason she's doing all this is to get with you, yet she doesn't know that she's pushing you farther and farther away"

"yes and…?"

"well we have to hit her where it hurts, her pride. She thinks she has what it takes to get anyone, hence why she's going right after you. The way she talks to people is disgraceful. She talks down to people like she's queen of the world. Sooo, this is where you come in…you have to reject her in the worst way possible"

"and how do I do that? She doesn't take anything I say seriously"

"that may be true, but what if what you had to say was about her. Hopefully good or bad she'll listen"

"hm that may work…"

"what are you two talking about so deep?"

"oh hey Seto"

He gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"the pharaoh causing more trouble?"

"no nothing like that we're plotting"

"plotting? About what? And when did you two become best friends again?"

"well, I wouldn't say best friends, but we're working our way back up to acquaintances"

"I would like that"

"ok enough of the mushy stuff, I don't show that in public"

"sorry Seto, well here's the story, Tea knows that we…you know…did it the other night and I want to know how she found out?"

"no when you say what we did…did you mean that night that was supposed to be private"

"yup that thing"

The look on his face was scary. It wasn't his normal scowl, it was that plus anger and more anger…did I happen to mention he looked furious.

"and how do we go about this…."

"bitch?"

"yea I wasn't sure whether or not to say it"

"oh don't worry babe I already did"

"that's my girl"

I giggled…I love when he calls me that.

"now let's get this plan underway with my powers this part should be easy"


	13. Chapter 13

Yugi's P.O.V

"ok you know what to do right Yami?"

"yes all I have to do is show her the mirror and then you'll charm it"

"yup yup, so once she looks into the mirror it'll show what she should look like…a witch"

"I suggest you guys do this quickly, she's at her locker now"

"ok crap! Go go go!"

Yami's P.O.V

As soon as Tea was getting ready to close her locker, I came up behind her and tap her on the shoulder.

"huh oh! Yami-kins! How are you?"

"um I'm ok, I uhh…got you something to hang in your locker"

"AWWWWWWWWW!"

Oh god my ears, I don't think anyone is allowed to reach that pitch.

"umm yeah, I hope you like it"

"like it!? I LOVE it! I knew you were turning around and away from that whore witch"

As soon as she hung it up I told her I had class and had to go before I was late. I ran around the corner to wear Yugi and Kaiba were.

"ok does she have it?"

"yes, she should be looking at it in a few seconds"

Yugi waved her finger and a few seconds later there was that pitch again. Tea scream so loud it cracked the mirror but it still showed her ugly face.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! What the hell kind of mirror is this! Come out here you little witch! I know you had something to do with it!"

I looked down and saw Yugi giggling and…Kaiba actually smiling at her. Im starting to think that in their plan to get back on me for being annoying, they developed some feelings and as hard as it still is for me to say, true feelings.

"ok maybe this was enough"

Yugi stood up and walked around the corner so she was in Tea's sight.

"yes…you called?"

"you little witch! How dare you use your voodoo bullshit and ruin the gift that my Yami-kins gave me!?"

"on second thought maybe you don't get it"

"whats that supposed to mean?"

""Yami-kins" as you call him, doesn't want anything to do with you but you just can't get it. So we decided to help you. That mirror isn't "cursed" as you call it, that mirror shows what you truly look like. Your inside isn't so pretty like your outside, and even then your outside isn't all that great"

Tea gasped.

"i…i…"

"speechless? Hmm I would hope so. There's barely anyone in the school who can stand the sound of your voice…and I am referring to your two imaginary friends"

"hmmpf like anyone would listen to all this crap! Your just jealous that you had to settle for Kaiba, because you couldn't get Yami. I mean come on, would you really sleep with that self-centered millionaire jerk?"

She started laughing hysterically, I turned my head to see Yugi's face and her eyes went black. This can't be good. The whole hallway got dark and everyone was looking around confused until they looked at Yugi.

"what in the…"

"ive had about enough of your mouth and your ego. What makes you any better than him?"

"I don't think you have the right…"

Tea went quiet due to the fact that Yugi stitched her mouth shut.

"I said I had enough of your mouth. Im not sure which part of that was unclear to you. You have no right to talk about Seto that way. You don't want to give him the time of day because your ego won't allow it. Don't you remember all those friendship speeches you used to give? You do realize that your contradicting them right? Why don't you just be honest that you didn't mean a word of them. You were just saying that because of Yami. Tea you want to talk about Kaiba having an ego? Im surprised your ego lets you fit through the door! Yea he's egotistical at time but he means what he says. He had a right to hate you guys when we met. And one more thing, I don't know how you found out about our night but I do want answers"

Tea was done listening to Yugi and charged for her but Yugi stopped her in her tracks.

"im not done with you yet hoe bag. Im gonna torture you until I get what im looking for. And you know im gonna have fun doing it too. As far as Kaiba goes, I don't ever want to hear you talking about him like that. You don't know anything about him other than what your fixated on. And now the whole school knows who you really are. They knew what I was already. They know who you are Tea, a ugly, self-centered, pig whoe does no good for herself or for anyone else…I guess what im trying to say is…YOUR FAKE!"

At this point Yugi had let the stitches off of Tea's mouth and for the first time in her life she was speechless…and I mean legitly speechless. I love that sound.

"and I will get the answers I want. Im not gonna hold you hostage or anything, but I will torture you while your at school. You won't know when and because im a witch you definitely won't know how. You just have to go about your school day and deal with it…unless you want to tell me how you know what you know…"

Silence.

"no? ok then have a nice day Tea, ill see you around"

With that the hallway returned to its original form and the students dispersed for fear of being struck by Yugi. She was walking toward us leaving Tea in front of her locker with wide eyes.

"wow Yugi, I didn't know you felt so strongly for me"

"well I do Seto, now that I got to know you, your not as self-centered as you claim to be"

Kaiba chuckled.

"don't go around telling everyone"

"yea yea yea"

With that he bent down and gave her a peck on the lips.

"hey guys"

"whats up Yami?"

"I need to apologize"

"for what?"

"well for everything. I should have just taken the hint and left you alone. I shouldn't have pushed myself on you the way I did. And I also apologize for sticking my nose in your relationship. It really wasn't any of my business. I was just worried that Kaiba might hurt you."

"but he hasn't hurt me at all. Yami we've been friends ever since you left. I know things about him that no one else would. And none of them are bad things. That's why I fell for him. We have more things in common than I thought we did"

"you have my word Yami, I won't hurt her"

"and that's all I want to hear. Im very happy for you two"

"aww thanks Yami, now im gonna have some fun for the rest of the day…"

With that she skipped down the hallway all giggly. I missed that giggle.


	14. Chapter 14

The next day was a normal school day with a twist. So…it kind of wasn't totally normal. Tea usually gave Yugi dirty, nasty looks. But after the other day she's trying to avoid her completely. This, in any case serves her right.

Yami got to his locker and noticed there was a note inside. **"Meet me behind the school at lunch, we need to talk" **he wished he could tell who wrote it, but it was typed and trying to figure out who it was, was too much of a bother. When lunch time came around he told Yugi and Seto he would meet up with them later, didn't bother to tell them about the note just in case it was nothing.

When he got behind the school a pair of dainty hands grabbed him. It wasn't a rough grab but a grab enough to make him turn around.

"I need your help"

"What the hell Tea?"

"I'm getting back at that witch once and for all and I need you to keep her occupied for a while."

"A. why in the world would I do that and 2. What makes you think I would help you in any way?"

"Because you're my friend and last I checked friends help each other out"

**She's kidding right?**

"You should really check your facts"

"Just hush and listen. I am going to take the one thing she deems most important, and since I already have you that's not the case"

Yami grabbed her by the hand.

"ENOUGH! Tea, you cannot keep living in this delusional world of yours. I am not your boyfriend; I'm not even your friend. And I'm sick of being the pawn in your sick game."

With that Yami left. When he was in the clearing of the corner, Tea muttered something under her breath. She was totally done with Yugi's game, witch or not, she was going to be taken down.

When Yami got back inside he found Yugi and Seto right away.

"Hey where have you been?"

"well I had received this note in my locker that told me to meet whoever it was behind the school"

"Oh! Was it a crush?"

"Not exactly, it was Tea"

"Now what?"

"She still set on getting back at you, I don't know what she's planning on doing but I would suggest watching your back"

"Oh please, what else can she possibly do? And come to think of it I don't what else to do to her. The magic trick obviously didn't work."

"we'll come up with something, besides there's only so much revenge a person can handle before they realize it's not working and that they need a life"

"Seto's right"

Yami agreed, but he was still worried.

Yugi's POV

Tea was going to try the whole revenge think again? And what I mean by that is, she is out of her mind if she thinks anything she does will work. She clearly has no idea who she's messing with. Although I do have to think about it, what could she possibly do?

To be honest I don't know what else to say to her. I don't know how much more punishment she's willing to take because her pride won't let shit go. Oh well, I've got to meet Seto in 5 minutes…5 MINUTES!

Reg P.O.V

Once the three of them got to school they met up waiting for the impact that is Tea. A few periods past and nothing. After lunch they made their way to separate classes which means it was fair game for anyone now. Yugi had music which she loved. Their homework for about 2 weeks was to write an original song and she enjoyed this. Since they didn't have a professional recording studio they had to sing it to the music they imagine it to.

Just as class ended she heard her phone beep. It was a picture message from Seto. She smiled not wanting to wait to open it. She wished she hadn't. The picture was of him of course, but sitting on his lap was Tea! Another picture beeped and when she opened it, they were kissing! Yugi knew they were in a class together but never in her life would she'd expect this kind of behavior from Seto. His pride wouldn't allow it.

With tears in her eyes she ran to his math class and just stood there in the door way as the pictures unfolded right before her eyes. Before a tear could hit the floor she ran out of there and into the girl's bathroom.

"And to think I wrote this song for him!" she screamed. By now the other students were afraid to go into the ladies room. Yugi kept screaming. "How…HOW DID SHE GET HIM TO DO THAT!?"

She went over the things Tea could have come up with and Seto seemed too smart for everything. Once she calmed down a bit she left the bathroom. She was looking down most of the way to her locker and bumped into someone.

"Oh sorry I…"


	15. Chapter 15

"Grigory...how…what?"

"Ah, hello my little wall flower"

"What are you doing here?"

"Is that any way to treat your mentor?"

Yugi took a step back.

"You used to be my mentor, until I found out what you were really about"

"Which I find funny that that had bothered you considering why you turned to magic in the first place"

"Th-that's a totally different situation"

Grigory chuckled and placed a hand on Yugi's shoulder.

"Don't kid yourself. You and I both know this was all for revenge. This was all because of what that selfish Pharaoh did to you; he left you all alone and took everything with him"

"SHUT UP! You don't know the whole situation!"

"Oh no? Then please enlighten me about how everything I said wasn't word for word of what you said when you first asked for my help"

Yugi shoved his hand off her shoulder and ran toward the back end of the school. She kept asking what he was doing here. The only thing she should be worrying about was Seto and why he was being all lovey dovey with Tea. She has to get to the bottom of this, and she knows just where to start. Lunch Time.

Yugi made her way to the cafeteria to find Seto at a table by himself and found her opening. She made a bee line right for him only to get intercepted by Tea.

"Hey there Yugi"

She stood behind Seto and slid her arms around his neck.

"May WE help you with something?"

"I need to talk to my boyfriend so butt out"

"I know you received those pictures. I'm pretty sure that was clear that you guys are no longer a thing"

By this time Yugi's eyes started to glow a deep purple.

"Tea I said get the hell out of the way! I don't know what you did but I know you did something!"

"how could you possibly know I did anything? Maybe Kaiba realized that he has better choices out there then a puny child like you"

"Really? I can't tell you did anything? Up until today you had no interest in him and he clearly didn't have any in you! And besides you can't even call him by his first name"

Tea Chuckled.

"I don't have to call him by his first name out in the open, if you get my drift"

By this time Yugi was fuming. She didn't know what else to do, so she charged at Tea. Tea ducked behind Seto but before Yugi could touch her Yami grabbed her by the waist.

"LET ME GO YAMI!"

Yami didn't say a word knowing full well it wouldn't make a difference. He took Yugi into the hallway put her down and just looked into her eyes. Right then and there Yugi broke down. She fell to the floor, full blown crying. Yami got down and just hugged her tight.

At the end of the day Tea got in Seto's limo and they drove off and Yugi stood there horrified. Grigory came out of nowhere again and just stood next to her.

"Breaks your heart doesn't it?"

"You had something to do with this didn't you!?"

"Calm down now princess"

"What did you do to Seto?"

"In all honesty I did nothing. But someone did find out who I was and came to me in their time of need and asked for my and in magic"

"Tea…I knew it!"

But by the time she figured it out Grigory had vanished. Yami came up to her side a few seconds later.

"Everything ok Yugi?"

"No, everything is not ok, and I will explain when we get to my apartment"

When they got to Yugi's place, she got her and Yami something to drink.

"Ok, so you already know that I obviously have magic powers as corny as that sounds. But you don't know who I got them from. After that whole fiasco with you leaving and those bastards abandoning me, I had just had enough. A week later I bumped into this person and something about him attracted me. So we started talking and he asked if I could keep a secret. I said yes, being a curious person and he showed me a trick and from then on I've wanted to learn. It's been 5 years since I last saw him and all of a sudden he pops up"

"Can you think of any reason why he might be back for something?"

"A part of me has an idea. But the thing that bothered me the most is what he said right before you met me outside the school"

"And what was that?"

"He said "someone found out who I was and came to me in their time of need" and I'm thinking the person who asked for his help is someone who is vindictive and looking to piss me off further"

"Wow, I didn't think she would go this far"

"That's the only explanation I can think of. I mean, when I was yelling at her in the cafeteria Seto didn't say a word. Not even when she put her arms around him, nothing!"

"What can we do to either suppress the power this person has given her or take them away"

"It's not that simple, His spells just don't disappear in if just wait it out"

"Tell me more about this person"

"His name is Grigory, and come to think of it, this may or may not be all my fault"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, when I started training in favor for teaching me magic, I was to help him with something. But I didn't agree with what he wanted so I used a vanishing spell and came back home"

Yami sat there thinking for a minute.

"You don't think he's using Tea to get back at you, do you?"

"Well in order to get back at me, he would need to take upon himself to find someone I actually care about"

"And isn't that where Kaiba comes in?"

"well, yea…this is just the perfect opportunity for him. Is just so happens that someone comes to him who knows and loathes me just as much as I do them. And he's going to get all his dirty work done for him without even telling her what to do!"

By this time Yugi was pacing the room and Yami could see the wheels of frustration turning in her head. He got up grabbed her by the shoulders and sat her down on the couch.

"Yugi you need to relax, the angrier you get the more you're playing into his plan"

"You're right"

"we will figure something out I promise"

"She doesn't think your power is strong enough for anything"

"Oh please, she'll regret everything when I'm done with her. Besides, lover boy here is going to help me, right Kaiba?"

"Yes my love"


	16. Chapter 16

Ok, I know the last chapter was confusing, I am sorry for that. I was at work and I was working on this in between with what I was actually supposed to be doing! But I will clear things up. I was so focused on the dialogue that I completely forgot to put anything else in there. But Yami and Yugi were talking, and then the last three lines are 3 other people. I put a break in there but it didn't show because I write using Microsoft word. But I will try to fix it! But for now….ch 16….-curtain rises-

The next day at school Yugi was trying to avoid Tea altogether until she could come up with a plan. Lunch time came around and it was nice enough to go outside. Yugi sat at a table under a tree for shade. A shadow came up to her.

"Aw, why so lonely"

Tea cackled after that.

"It's nice to see you too Tea"

Tea scoffed.

"What are you not gonna say anything snarky to me?"

Yugi sighed a reply.

"Nope"

Tea got huffy.

"Why the hell not"

"Simple, because you're not worth it"

Yugi got up and was prepared to walk away. Tea was fuming by that point. She thought she was the most important thing on this planet.

"HEY!"

Yugi had to stop because Tea had put up a wall in front of her. Yugi just chuckled.

"Oh sweety…"

With one wave of her hand and the wall was gone. Tea stood there in disbelief.

"You may know magic but that doesn't mean you're anywhere near as strong as I am"

Yugi waved her hand one more time and put a magic rope around Tea. She stepped closer while Tea tried to back away, but she couldn't move.

"And if you think for a second, that I'm just gonna sit here and let you take advantage of Seto, you're dead wrong. You have no idea who you just pissed off"

And with that Yugi turned and left leaving Tea dumbfounded. As Yugi walked down the hallways of the school she kept thinking to herself.

"it's a good thing her magic isn't that powerful, but how does she have suck a hold on Seto. Unless Grigory had something to do with it. I mean he could have cast the spell, but that would mean that Seto would have fallen in love with him"

She was thinking so much that she walked right into her locker.

"OUCH!...I knew thinking too much was a bad idea"

As she rubbed her head she was being watched. Tea had sent a literal fly on the wall to spy on her. The only bad part was that since her magic isn't quite there yet, the flies eyes were blurry. All Tea could see was a figure standing by a wall, the only way she could tell that it was Yugi was because she's the shortest person in the school.

Tea was hiding out in a vacant classroom. She was so frustrated, she spent all this time (2 weeks) to learn the spells and they are coming out crappy.

"I have half a mind to punch him in the face."

"Oh do you now?"

Grigory popped up behind her.

"Why do I deserve such hatred after all I've done for you?"

"Done for me? All you did was give me some shitty powers you knew wouldn't work against Yugi!"

Grigory sighed.

"Clearly you weren't listening to anything I said when I gave you the powers"

"Ok, so explain it to me fast before I bash your head in with this piece of wood"

"I had explained that they are not going to be as polished because Yugi has been working with her powers for over a year, whereas you only had them for 2 weeks. What kind of magic did you think you could possibly pull off with only that much time to really study the abilities?"

Tea swung the wood at Grigory but he used a substitute spell and popped up behind Tea, who was losing her patience.

"I said I wanted to be able to be stronger than Yugi and you need to make that happen right now, I used that wall spell and she broke it with just a wave of her hand!"

Grigory was caught by surprise.

"Really? She's become that honed in her skills that she no longer needs to recite a spell for things"

"Don't sound impressed! I thought you were the one that wanted my help to take her down for betraying you!?"

"You may have been right about my previous request. But you can't handle the wall spell, there is no way in the world you can handle the more powerful ones"

"Then what the hell are you good for! You're the one that wanted revenge in the first place and she just bugs the hell out of me! She gets everything she wants, from a boyfriend to the man that was supposed to fall in love with me!"

"So the only reason you want revenge is because you're envious"

"Pfft not likely"

"Please at least tell me you know what the word envious means"

"Don't talk to me like I'm stupid! I know what envious means and I am definitely not that!"

"What does it mean then?"

Tea stood there. Eyes wide, she wasn't expecting him to ask her that.

"Just as I thought, I have no idea how I could have possibly thought you would have been a good candidate for my revenge plot. I was caught up by your greed and anger. I now write off your powers, the little that you have that is"

"NO! This will put me farther behind! I need this!"

Before she could finish her sentence Grigory was gone, along with her powers. Tea turned around and slammed her fists on the table. With the vibration of her anger it rattled the table and a bottle had fallen out of it and on the floor. It was the potion she had given Kaiba to make him fall for her.

"I still have a chance to make this work. All I have to do is make sure Kaiba is still into me by the time the school dance comes. That's going to be tricky since it's still two weeks away."

She was pacing back and forth trying to come up with a plan. All she really needs to do is make sure Kaiba stays under her control long enough for Yugi to completely lose it. And she knows just how to do it.

Meanwhile during math class Yugi couldn't help but space out. She needed to find a way to get Seto away from Tea without making her use her powers. I mean using it a little was ok, but lately she was imagining ripping Tea to shreds with the most powerful spell she could muster. The last bell of the day went off and all Yugi wanted to do was go home. On her way home, she decided to cut through the park, it was a beautiful day so why not? What she didn't expect to see was Seto and Tea, being all cute under a tree. She decided starting a fight right now wasn't the best idea. But what if it wasn't the real her? Yugi hid behind a tree and made a copy of herself. She made it walk up to the two, wave her hand and drop a bucket of water on the two.

"WHAT THE HELL!?"

Yugi couldn't help but giggle a bit.

"You little witch! What is wrong with you!?"

The copy just stood there.

"Hey I'm talking to you idiot"

Nothing still.

"What, you think you're going to get him back by just standing there looking cute? And I use that term incredibly loosely by the way"

Silence.

"Ugh, I don't have time for this."

By this time a group of people were standing around them wondering what was going on. When Tea went to take a step, she slipped and fell. Then, came a roar of laughter. Tea got so angry that she pounded the ground with both her fists. But when she did that the ground shook and the copy of Yugi disappeared. Yugi was still behind the tree and a bit shocked. Either Tea was stronger than she thought muscle wise, or her powers are growing stronger every time Yugi messes with her. It's time for her strategy to change, this could get dangerous real fast.

That night Tea was unbelievably happy, Grigory hadn't taken her powers away! And the more she got mad the easier it was to use them. She took a seat on Kaiba's lap and just laughed.

"HA HA!"

She stroked his face in a sort of lovey way.

"This may be easier than I thought"

In Yugi's room, she couldn't help but pace for a good hour. Nothing she could think of would be a good idea to even try. As she was pacing she noticed a presence.

"What do you want now?"

"Now now, calm down, I've just come here to talk"

"I don't want to hear anything you have to say"

She was going for the door when Grigory blocked her and grabbed her by the waist, but not in a rough way.

"Just listen to me for a minute"

Yugi jumped out of his arms, at this point she had no choice but to listen.

"Fine, but speak fast"

"You are not handling the whole Tea thing right?"

"That is not my fault! It's yours! None of this would have happen if it wasn't for you!"

Grigory chuckled.

"Do not try to pin this on me, if you hadn't wanted to get back at a certain pharaoh we would not know each other right now. But that is an argument for another time. Going against Tea the way you have been won't do anyone any good."

Yugi put a hand to his face to get him to stop talking.

"If you know how to stop her why don't you just do it already?"

"Because it is beyond my control now. I had tried taking her powers away but that didn't seemed to work."

Yugi looked shocked to hear that he was trying to help.

"We have to find a way to stop her, the longer she has the powers the more difficult it will be to even penetrate what she will do. And Seto Kaiba is in more danger than you could imagine"

Grigory just stared at Yugi's expression. The hurt in her eyes were clear.

"I…I…"


	17. Chapter 17

"I...I just don't understand how someone's rage can become that strong?"

"We must think of something quickly"

Yugi shot a glare at Grigory.

"We? When did this become a group project? This is all your fault, need I remind you!"

"And just how to you plan on taking her out by yourself"

Yugi scoffed. He may not be much help but she certainly wasn't going to rely on this cheaty sorcerer.

"I won't be by myself. I have someone who will help me"

"He may have been a pharaoh in the past, but what makes you think he'll be any stronger? Powers do deteriorate over time, lest we not forget the sorcerer before me"

Yugi's eyes widened. She didn't even think about that. It's true he still had the millennium puzzle but that bond was lost when the pharaoh left. Truth be told she has no idea if he even has any powers at all.

"I trust his abilities. And further more I trust him a lot more than I trust you"

"Be that as it may, only I know the extent of Tea's powers and how strong they can become if we do not act quickly"

"Please just leave, I will handle this. If I need your help, you will know but I make no promises to return to the main problem"

Grigory turned to leave. It was clear Yugi had no interest in the help he was offering.

"Understood, just know the pharaoh never stopped caring, his mind was only clouded by those around him. He may be more help than you realize"

Yugi turned and watched him go. Was he telling the truth or was he playing mind games to shake her from the path she's already made. Yugi just couldn't take it anymore. The tears just started coming. For the rest of the night she sat in her room thinking and crying. Until she came up with an idea that is.

The next day she went looking for Yami. The problem was it was Saturday and she couldn't easily find him in a classroom. Since Yami didn't really know how to hang out with people, she had no idea where he could be. She was about to give up when she went to the park and saw him sitting on a bench.

"YAMI!"

"Yugi! How are you?"

He paused to look at her, Yugi had looked worn out. She had bags under her eyes which were also red from crying.

"What happened Yugi!"

She sat down next to him and just laid her head on his shoulder.

"I've been doing too much thinking. This whole Tea thing is driving me nuts! And I know you're the last person who wants to hear this, but I really want to get Seto back"

The last part came out before she could stop herself.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean for it to sound that way I just…"

Yami chuckled.

"No need to be sorry, I know how much you care for him. It's only natural for you to want him where he belongs"

Yugi couldn't help but look up at Yami and smile. He was so understanding and sweet. He was also willing to help her at any moment. Her heart was going a mile a minute now. After everything she put him through he was still willing to be there for her. Wait, she loves Seto right?...RIGHT!? Her heart was pounding faster just thinking about them both. She didn't even realize that Yami had been staring at her with a worried look on his face the entire time.

"Um, Yugi, are you ok?"

"OH! Uh, yea I'm ok, over thinking things again"

She nervously laughed not knowing what else to say. If she would have blurted out her thoughts she might have said something that either would be taken out of context or out of her mind to say. She knows she's still with Seto, even if he is with Tea. Which technically he's not with with her, he's just under a spell that she has to break.

"Yami, I need your help"

"You always have my help"

"Ok. I need to find a way to lure Tea somewhere. But it has to be somewhere that isn't easily accessible"

"Why not Kaiba Corp?"

"Because Seto would kill anyone he didn't like that entered the building"

"True but it's the easiest place that we can go. Tea would have access because she is with Kaiba at the moment, you have a card key that allows you into the building and unless Kaiba is having an event, no one event thinks about going near his building."

Yugi's eyes widened.

"Yami! That's it! You're a genius!"

Without her thinking she grabbed Yami's face and kissed him. With the shocked expression on both of their faces they pulled away at an incredible speed. Yugi didn't mean to kiss him but she couldn't help it. What with his intense eyes and nice smile. And his idea was incredible! Her heart started fluttering as they just stared at each other. A smile was creeping across her face when she snapped back into reality.

"OH my god! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to, I mean…"

Yugi was starting to stutter, she had to leave before she could make things any worse.

"Uh, thank you for the idea Yami but …I…um…I gotta go!"

"Yugi wait!"

Before he could grab her she bolted away. She ran all the way towards the opposite side of the park and found her favorite secluded area. She fell to the ground, tired from running and just sat there.

"What the hell was I thinking!? If Seto found out he would never forgive. He doesn't think fondly of Yami as it is. Although, why was I feeling that way. I mean he left me all those years ago, I mean it wasn't a long time ago but hell it sure felt like it. Is this my body's way of telling me that it's time to let things go? I thought I did that, but maybe not."

She let a frustrated sound and laid on her back just looking up through the trees.

"All I want to do is get Seto back and stop Tea. I know I'm not hoping for something more. Am I? Although kiss was kind of amazing, it felt good and natural. Come to think about it, I was just going to get together with Seto to make Yami mad. But now those feelings have grown stronger. I hate to admit it but it's growing for them both."

She continued to sit in the park until she heard a noise behind her and she jumped. It turned out to only be a puppy. She couldn't help but call the puppy over. He trotted over to her, he didn't have a leash or a collar. Yugi picked up the puppy and asked him if he had a home. Of course the little guy wasn't going to answer in English. But she was wrong about that.

"I do have a home and I need you to take me to it"

Before Yugi could drop the dog, he looked right inter eyes, making her vision fuzzy. But clear enough so she doesn't walk into anything. The puppy entered her thoughts and controlled her body to pick him up again and continue walking.

"Come, let's go home" Yugi said in a monotone action.

Yami by that time was still looking for where Yugi had run off too. When he finally found her, she was walking with the dog in her hands. No emotion what so ever. He called her name countless times, but she kept walking. The only other thing he could do was follow her. Little did he know they were walking right into someone else's plan. But when he got to the building he was dumbfounded. Not only was this the point of destination for the plan him and Yugi had come up with but it was also the one place he definitely didn't have access to.


End file.
